Magnoliathorn
❝ I see vou. ❞ — Magnoliathorn to Starlingfreckle. Magnoliathorn is a muscular peach and orange moggy with dark green eyes and a long scar running down her front side. She is currently a loyal warrior of . Magnoliathorn was born and raised in ThunderClan and is a very strange molly. She is loyal, confident, opinionated, adventurous, rebellious, and daring. She can also be known for her snappy side. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy Description: A muscular and long legged white molly with peach and orange markings, dark green eyes, and a long scar running down her front side. Her base coat is an off white in color. She has a dark orange stripe running down her back. The dark orange is seen as a diamond on her face and it colors her cheek fur. Magnolia has peach markings on her legs, tail, and face. She has dark green eyes and a long, thin scar staring above her brow and it goes down to her front paw. Palette: : = Base : = Main marking : = Other Markings : = Other Markings : = Ears/Scars : = Paws and Nose : = Eyes Voice: A deep feminine voice. Does not easily display emotion. Scent: She smells like dirt and tree bark. Gait: She walks with her head held high and her shoulders pushed back. Usually very confident. 'Personality' 'Traits' +''' '''Loyal, Confident =''' '''Opinionated, Adventurous −''' '''Rebellious, Daring 'Likes' *Rattleblaze and Warblersnow (as people) **She views them as her best friends, really. *Curlypaw and Monarchpaw (as people) **Curlypaw is her apprentice and Monarchpaw is her daughter figure. She has learned to love them both.. Even if they are annoying at times. *ThunderClan (as a home/place) **She’s been there all her life and it’s the only place she’s willing to call home. 'Dislikes' *Kits (as a person) **She thinks that they are just annoying balls of fur. *Jaguarstare (as a person) **Yet again.. Annoying! And rude! 'Goals' *Protect Monarchpaw and her friends for as long as she can *Train Curlypaw to be the best warrior in Highrisers 'Fears' *Death *Not being able to properly show her emotions 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: A lot Age Range: 0-6 moons *Magnoliakit and Reindeerkit are born to Rockypelt and Cocoabean. *Rockypelt falls ill and dies. *Nothing really happens in her kithood. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: ThunderClan Age Range: 6-12 moons *Magnoliakit and Reindeerkit are named apprentices. Magnoliapaw gets her mother as a mentor. **Her mother is very hard on her and expects the best of her. Because of this, Magnolia becomes more detached. *HR history stuff because nothing really happens to her. *Cocoabean dies and Magnoliapaw is given a new mentor. *Reindeerpaw is killed on Thunderpath. She is the one to find her body. When Magnoliapaw returns to camp with Reindeer's body, she has a large scratch going down her front side. She refuses to say who or what did it. *Lots of HR history stuff. 'Warriorhood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: ThunderClan Age Range: 12-current moons *Magnoliapaw is named Magnoliathorn for her sharp behavior towards outsiders, and due to how loyal and protective she is of her clan. *A lot of HR history stuff. *'Roleplay takes place' *Magnoliathorn meets Mick and Squirrelscramble. She befriends them. *She meets Starlingfreckle and compliments her several times. *She offers to help Squirrelscramble with his hunting. *She debates meeting Rattleblaze and Warblersnow. They seem interesting. *Mag meets Jaguarstare. They become enemies. **Later, she ends up saving Jag's life after she ends up falling off of the leader's ledge. *She bonds with Rattleblaze. *Magnoliathorn gets an apprentice! His name is Curlypaw. *She meets Geckopaw and befriends him. *She goes on a trip to the twoleg place and gets a bunch of gifts for her friends. **After giving Rattleblaze his gift, she starts to feel funny around him. *Magnoliathorn develops a crush on Rattleblaze. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character|Rank|Relation|Dots ::"Opinions" |-|WindClan= :"Vhatever. I have met none of them." |-|RiverClan= :"They smell horrible." |-|ThunderClan= :"Home is vhere the heart is, as my Mother vould say." :Rattleblaze|Warrior|Friend and crush|⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"He is very wonderful, ves. Looks good vith his new necklace I got him." :EXPLANATION :Warblersnow|Warrior|Friend|⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I do think that he is vonderful.." :EXPLANATION :Geckopaw|Medic Apprentice|Friend|⦁⦁ ::"A very nice little kit. He deserves lots, as long as he does not hurt Mon." :EXPLANATION :Monarchpaw|Apprentice|Daughter Figure|⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I hope to see her more soon. I should definitely give her the gift I got her." :EXPLANATION :Curlypaw|Her Apprentice|Friend|⦁⦁⦁ ::"He vill be the vest varrior in all of Highrisers." :EXPLANATION |-|ShadowClan= :"Eh." :Jaguarstare|Warrior|Enemy|⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I saved her life. She owes me." :EXPLANATION |-|SkyClan= :"Ehhhhh..." |-|Outside the Clans= :"They're outside for a reason.” |-|StarClan= :"A strange place for the dead cats." :Her Family|Warriors|Family|⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Ves.. My family.. I do miss them.." :EXPLANATION 'Trivia' *Magnoliathorn was born in ThunderClan *She has a very strange accent 'Quotes' ❝ "Vou seem concerned. I am just fine, Mr. Snake." ❞ — Mag to Rattleblaze 'Fanart' 2019_feb_marbattle.png|with rattle and warb marbattle_the_serenade_.png|them. my ocs.png|2 and her scar is on the wrong SIDE __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Category:FrostyLeSnowMan Category:Warrior